1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an electrographic printing system for the printing of web-shaped recording media, whereby a first web-shaped recording medium and at least a second web-shaped recording medium are fed to a transfer station having a single intermediate carrier carrying toner images, whereby toner images of respectively same long print sides are transferred onto both recording media arranged side by side.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrographic printing means is known from Patent Document EP-A 0 699 315, whereby a intermediate carrier, e.g. a photoconductor drum, has double the width of a web-shaped recording medium. Thus, it is possible to simultaneously print two recording media lying side by side. The two recording media are transported parallel through the printing means and are respectively provided with toner images on the side lying across from the intermediate carrier. Both web lines can then be fixed in one single fixing station.
A feeder means for single sheets is disclosed in European Patent Document EP-A 0 696 364. The single sheets are fed to a diplexer that distributes the single sheets onto two transport paths. A printing means having double the width of a single sheet prints the single sheets, which are carried away in parallel on the two transport paths. After printing, the single sheets of the two transport paths are fed anew to a diplexer which feeds the single sheets onto a single transport path and moves the sheets further. The single sheets are then stacked together.